grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Asher
}} Asher Cabel Jones (Pronunciation) is a sellsword / mercenary for Almaria. His familiar is Water. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Positive: Loyal, confident, playful, energetic, optimistic. Neutral: Boisterous, joker. Negative: Brash, vain, simple-minded, impatient, impulsive. Asher is overall, simple, not wanting for much or requiring anything beyond the basics of living and the company of others. Oftentimes he will be seen socializing with people in a positive way to the best of his abilities. Carefree and outgoing, Asher always seems to be a little larger than life at times and may be too honest when speaking or can possibly rub some people the wrong way with how he uses words crudely. Asher will oftentimes make comparisons to understand given situations, things, people, etc. Loving attention given to him, Asher always covets it and will act brazenly to obtain it at times because the one thing he fears most is being alone and isolated. Abilities * Inorganic Armor |Magical Ability| - Asher is capable of consuming 5 grams of inorganic matter he can then use to replicate and reform as a second skin armor to increase durability and strength. Biologically, Asher has a two chambered stomach that has more epithelial cells and heightened hydrochloric acid production with the aid of a heart valve that leads to his stomach much akin to alligators and crocodiles. To compensate for the higher hydrochloric acid he produces in his stomach, his teeth have been strengthened with a protein laced goethite compound. His body has adjusted to the consumption of metals to an extent to the point he needs to consume more iron than regularly needed. In order to consume, Asher sometimes uses the iron in his own body or supplements to coat his gums and teeth to strengthen them. While chewing he could use the material to coat his esophagus and stomach. Creating armor also makes Asher much heavier depending on the material. Asher can only hold the armor for about 20 minutes before it breaks away in fragments and eventually into a fine powder. When using metal to coat himself, if blasted by fire it can in turn create a worse burn on his skin and scales. (Think of it like being in an oven). * Durable Enamel |Biological| - Asher is born with strong teeth, but not enough to bite through diamond. * Inorganic Digestion |Biological| - Asher is capable of digesting hard metals and rocks. But diamonds are more difficult for him. * Durable Nails and Scales |Biological| - Much like his teeth, Asher has durable nails which at times can be problematic with having to trim them. * Heightened Smell |Biological| - Asher has a heightened sense of smell and can smell two different ways- with his normal nose and with a vomeronasal organ much akin to some reptiles. * Swordsmanship |Combat Skill| - Asher was taught swordsmanship from an early age by his father and then continued training from a friend of his father’s. * Battleaxe |Combat Skill| - Asher came to learn how to use a battleaxe from his father’s friend and finds the weapon much to his liking than most. * Hatchet |Combat Skill| - Just as stated above, he learned this from his father’s friend and finds a hatchet very useful. * Swimming |Skill| - Living on the coast, learning to swim is almost mandatory. Because of it he grew a fondness for water. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Brute Strength - Asher is abnormally strong and during his youth it posed as a problem. Now he has more control over his strength and can better gauge it. ✔ Durability - Having a durable body, Asher skin, bones, ligaments, joints and muscles are stronger especially compared to the of a human. ✔ Good Memory - While he doesn’t have an eidetic or Hyperthymesia memory, Asher is capable at being pretty good at remembering things especially things regarding location, faces, structures and a few others. Asher is still pretty poor with names. �� Reading, Writing, and Math - Asher was never taught and has never learned. It is worsened by the fact that he is dyslexic making reading and writing difficult for him. Also forget Math beyond the basics. �� Understanding - Similar to the problem above, Asher can have difficulty understanding due to his Dyslexia and may need something rephrased so he can better understand it. Oftentimes he will make comparisons to better understand even if it comes from various sources. �� Cold - Being cold blooded, Asher needs to regulate his temperature through the environment around him rather than himself- which makes colder climates more difficult for him. Becoming too cold makes him more sluggish in movements and could potentially lead to hypothermia more easily compared to warm blooded animals. Likes - Dislikes References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters